As miniaturization of a camera module is enabled, the camera module is recently being installed on front and rear of an automobile in order to provide driving convenience and better visibility of blind spot for a driver, and the camera module is being installed in a mobile device such as a tablet PC or a smartphone as well. Unlike in a camera module installed in a mobile device, anti-dust characteristic and anti-rust characteristic are very important in a camera module for a vehicle, and because the volume of the vehicle is comparatively larger than that of the mobile device, the design of the camera module for vehicle is focused on reliability and stability over miniaturization.
However, as the number of pixels in an image sensor installed in a camera module has increased in recent years, the size of an element component such as an ISP (Image Signal Processor) has also increased. Thus, it becomes difficult to mount all element components in a single PCB (Printed Circuit Board), such that multiple PCBs are formed by being laminated. Thereby, there is a problem in that the entire length of the camera module becomes longer.